Jyn Erso
Jyn Erso was a human female and daughter of Galen Erso and Lyra Erso. She was a criminal to the Empire and spent most of her life running an hiding from the empire because this film makes it look actually evil. She joined the qRebels and helped to steal the plans to a superweapon called the Death Star. She and her team, Rouge One went to Scariff to retrieve the plans. They fought a lot of terrible evil troops on the planet. Freed After her mother was shot dead and father taken away by the empire, Jyn went on to become a criminal working for Saw Gerrera. Gerrera was a little insane and Jyn disliked him for it. She was eventually caught by the Empire for stealing some Salt. Years later she was forced to work at an Impiral laubour camp. ( evil right? ) with some evil roommate who wanted to kill her. However, some people who claimed to Be part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic came in and broke her out. A reprogrammed Impiral droid was with then and he was named K-2S0. She was taken to Mon Mothma at the secret secret Rebel base. Mission Jyn met with Mothma who told her First about how awsome moths were, and then about how her father, Galen Erso has been working with the empire to build a superweapon. He was working on the rainy planet of Eadu. Jyn was sent with K2 and Cassian Andor to retrieve her father. They first made a stop on the planet Jedha and met Chirrut Imwe and his boyfriend Baze Malbus. The pair joined theM on their mission but all of them expect K2S0 were captured by a Rebel Cell led by Saw Gerrera. They were taken to a cell In his big cave base. ( Rebels always have cool bases ). While there, they met the impirial defect they where meant to retrieve, Bohdi Rook. Saw played Galens message about the Superweapon , revealing it was called the Death Star and that it would soon be unleashed. At that exact moment , Director Krennic ordered the laser to be fired at Jedha city. The city was instantly PWNed and the PWNwave was heading towards the base. The message ended and Jyn, Bohdi and her team left the cave base place in their U-wing, accidentally leaving begind that message so they had no evidence to show the rebels. Saw stayed behind and allowed himself to be killed by the PWNwave. Rouge One then went to Rainy planet. Jyn believed they were going to retrive her father but Cassian had orders from General Draven to kill Galen on sight. When Cassian reached the base and saw Galen with Krennic, Jyn arrived and cassian changed his mind about shooting him. However Draven had made the mistake off sending in X-wings to PWN Galen. Jyn attacked the imperials to free her father, casusing Krennic to run like a coward. An X wing then blew up the platform. Galen died in his daughters arms. Battle Of Scariff They returned to the rebel base and decided to plan a secret mission to PWN the empire and steal their LEGO Ideas plans. They gathered a gruop of Rebels for the job and set out. They snuck onto the imperial planet of Scariff to steal the plans from the citadial there. The Rebel alliance discoverd where the others had gone and Admiral Raddus arrived in orbit with support, causing a large scale battle of PWNage. Below, Rouge One set off the explosives , attracting Krennic and the imperials attention. K-2SO, Jyn and Cassian stole outfits and played dress up to hide from the empire and so they cooler enter the plans vault with no restistance. Once inside, K2 opened the big vault door and Cassian and Jyn began going through the plans. Big Plant pot plan, Darth Vaders bigger butt plan, the emporors new weapon, and Stardust. Stardust was the Death Star plans. K2 remotely activated it when stormtroopers arrived. K2 sealed the vault before being killed by the blaster fire. At the same time, Chirrut Imwe shut down the sheild over Scariff, only to be blown up. Jyn Erso and Cassian climbed up to the deck, when krennic arrived with his Death Troopers. Cassisian shot one trooper down but was hit by krennic and fell. Jyn reached the top and went to transmit the plans when Krennic arrived alone, poniting his super scary not small at all gun at her. Before he could fire, he was shot in the shoulder by Cassian. The plans transmitted to Raddus, who had them sent to Leia. Meanwhile, Jyn and Cassian made there way out on to the beach and saw the carnage. Tarkin ordered the Death Star to fire a single reactor ignition to destroy the Rebels on the planet, while Vader destroyed their fleet. The PWNlaser fired, and Jyn and Cassian confessed their love before being vaporised by the PWNwave ( they actually killed the main protagonists in a Star wars film! ) Personality and Traits Jyn Eros began off being selfish, stupid, Jake Paul Fan. She ended the story dead. Well yes she did, but before that she became selfless and full of hope and a hater of Jake Paul ( who died on Scariff by the way ). Jyn Erso died a hero. Apperances Rouge One : A Star Wars StoryCategory:Rebels Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Females Category:Dead people Category:Greatest things ever